


Nothing

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Magical Maladies challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

Healer Smethwyck looked up at the formidable woman in severe clothes. That she was carrying a child did not make her more approachable. In fact it made his job harder.

"Please, sit down, Mrs Longbottom."

She stayed standing. "There's nothing you can do, is there?" she said.

Smethwyck shook his head sadly.

Augusta nodded curtly. She left to begin arranging a room in her house for her grandson.

Neville was four when he first asked what had happened to his parents, five when he first saw them, and eight when he finally understood that there was nothing they could do.


End file.
